La piscina no relaja
by smile.in.love
Summary: A John se le ocurre pensar en ir a la piscina y decirlo en voz alta. Sherlock accede. No siempre los problemas los causa el aburrimiento. Este fic pertenece a la séptima actividad de los festejos celebrados por el PRIMER ANIVERSARIO DEL FORO I'M SHERLOCKED.


**LA PISCINA NO RELAJA**

**-o-**

**Este fic pertenece a la séptima actividad de los festejos celebrados por el **

**primer aniversario del foro I'm Sherlocked****.**

**-o-**

—Sherlock, hace calor, abre la ventana —le pidió John.

—Ábrela tú —respondió el menor sin mirarle.

Se podría pensar que Londres estaba pasando por una ola de calor infernal o algo parecido, pero no. Simplemente, la caldera se había roto y, a pesar de ser pleno invierno, funcionaba a demasiada potencia sin poder ser regulada. Mrs. Hudson llevaba unos días fuera de la ciudad, _¿por qué viajaría tanto?_, se preguntaba John. Según Sherlock, por un amante que la mantendría entretenida por una semana, así que el doctor decidió llamar al técnico pero, tras conocer el precio extra que cobraba al ir de urgencia, prefirió esperar al servicio ordinario. Y eso hacía, esperaba; esperaba sentado, de pie, en la cocina..., le faltaba hacer el pino.

Sherlock estaba tumbado en el sofá con los ojos cerrados y las piernas dobladas; hasta él estaba molesto, podía ver John desde su sillón. Pero tenía que tener algo entretenido en su mente para no haber saltado ya por la habitación.

—¿Y si vamos a la piscina? —se le ocurrió decir a John.

—Yo no voy a piscinas.

—A enfrentarte a archienemigos bien que vas.

—Dejemos el tema.

—Será divertido. Habrá gente, y toboganes...

—Y hongos...

—Siempre tan positivo —farfulló el doctor.

—Vale, vamos —dijo Sherlock con desgana abriendo los ojos. John dibujó una gran sonrisa. —Pero luego no vengas quejándote de erupciones cutáneas.

—¿Tienes bañador?

—Uno habrá por ahí.

—No te molestes, ya lo busco yo —mascullaba John levantándose para prepararlo todo.

—Vale —respondió Sherlock, volviéndose a tumbar.

...

La piscina, lugar de diversión para familias con niños y de exhibición para quien se cree con un cuerpo de escándalo. Mayores, pequeños..., el agua estaba llena de ellos. Salpicaduras por aquí, ahogadillas por allá, un adolescente tirándose desde un trampolín, un hombre más mayor queriéndose tirar por el tobogán como no debía y siendo reprendido por el socorrista..., la vida más allá de las cuatro paredes de Baker Street.

—Horrible —no tardó en decir Sherlock.

—Horrible tu bañador —contestó John.

—Mírate el tuyo.

—1, 2, 3...

—¿Qué haces?

—Contar hasta diez. No preguntes más y vamos al agua.

—¿Tengo alternativa?

—No —Sherlock ahogó una protesta en un bufido, por John.

El doctor tiró del más alto hasta la piscina de olas, saltando cada vez que venía una, como si fuera el rompeolas del mar. Saltar era inevitable si no se quería ver uno arrastrado por el agua, por lo que el detective no tuvo más remedio que saltar también. _Muy..., curioso_, en palabras de John para sí mismo. Sherlock no se quejaba o él no podía oírlo, así que era perfecto.

Tras mucha insistencia por parte de John, pasaron a los toboganes cubiertos, donde hubo un pequeño enfrentamiento con un bañista.

—Vaya a quedarse atascado, abuelo —soltó el tipo dirigiéndose al doctor.

—Vaya que te parta la cara —contestó Sherlock.

—¿Tú y cuántos más? —mugió el descerebrado. El moreno tensó los puños y se dispuso a enfrentarle, pero John le paró por el brazo.

—Deja que pase —dijo calmado mirando al individuo, y el problema se fue haciendo el idiota ante sus ojos.

—Podría haberle dejado K.O. —espetó Sherlock volviéndose hacia John.

—Por eso te he parado. Tírate, que hay cola y tengo que comprobar que no te vas por las escaleras —dijo incitándole con las manos intentando sonreír. Sherlock, no muy convencido, se agarró a la barra propulsora y descendió por el tobogán. John bajó a los pocos segundos y no se chocó de milagro.

—Sherlock, quita de aquí, que nos van a caer encima —y se sumergió con él para evitar al siguiente que cayó por el tubo, desplazándose bajo el agua con la onda que se creó.

—John, vas a ahogarme —protestó el detective sacando la cabeza del agua.

—Si has sido tú, que te has quedado debajo del tobogán —contestó el doctor enfadado. —Vamos a la piscina grande.

—Me quedo aquí.

—Vamos, que no me fío —sentenció John, arrastrándole por la muñeca. —Forcejear no te servirá —exclamaba mientras tiraba de un Sherlock escurridizo.

...

La piscina grande tenía ahora el doble de personas dentro. Niños por todos lados, flotadores, gente sentada en la orilla descansando en sus toallas... Ahí quería estar John, en una toalla, _si no se hubiera dado cuenta en el taxi de que la había dejado en casa_, y suspiró al pensarlo.

—Vaya forma de preparar las cosas.

—Haberlas preparado tú.

—Quiero irme a casa —musitó el moreno frotándose la muñeca.

—No te he hecho nada y no, vamos a quedarnos hasta la hora de comer, que vale caro —respondió el mayor.

—Pues me voy a dar una vuelta. Suéltame —exclamó al verse apresado de nuevo— no soy un niño pequeño.

—¿Te meterás en problemas?

—No —puso los ojos en blanco alargando la "o". John le soltó y vio cómo se iba caminando por el borde de la piscina. No podía retenerle, no era quién.

Solo, la preocupación invadió al doctor. Miraba a todos lados buscando al detective para comprobar que seguía bien, pero no le veía desde su ángulo. No era bueno ser tan sobreprotector y lo sabía, tan cierto como que no podía evitarlo.

Fue a la taquilla y cogió la toalla de Sherlock para tumbarse, para cuando él la quisiera usar ya estaría seca. Volvió a la piscina grande y se tumbó al margen, viendo saltar a la gente desde el trampolín más alto. Hasta que al que vio prepararse para saltar fue al mismo Sherlock.

—No es verdad —exclamó levantándose. Sherlock tomó carrerilla y saltó en un mortal hacia delante cayendo de cabeza como una aguja.

John esperaba a que saliera para regañarle por hacer cosas tan peligrosas donde él pudiera verle y recordarle ese día que no hizo más que intensificar lo que ya existía. Pero no salía; los segundos pasaban y el seguía bajo el agua.

El doctor estaba a punto de saltar a por él cuando Sherlock salió como si de un tritón esbelto se tratara, hermoso a sus ojos. Entonces, alguien se tiró desde el trampolín sin mirar y cayó sobre él sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo, y ambos se hundieron.

—Sal, Sherlock, sal. No tiene gracia —musitaba John desde la orilla.

Alguien salió del agua; era el mismo que quería pelea en el tobogán, y se alejaba sin ayudarle después de haber caído adrede sobre él. John dejó de maldecirle con la mirada y se tiró a por su compañero.

Apenas viendo por el agua removida logró llegar hasta él, que flotaba casi al fondo sin subir, inconsciente. Le sacó de la piscina con el brazo por la axila, sosteniéndole la barbilla apoyada en su hombro, y le tendió en el suelo.

No respiraba, Sherlock no respiraba, y John entró en crisis. Le echó el mentón para atrás sujetando la cabeza, pinzándole la nariz y abriéndole la boca, sellándola con la suya para suministrarle el aire que le faltaba. Dos insuflaciones y quince compresiones*. Pero seguía sin respirar.

—Déjenos a nosotros —dijo uno de los socorristas de alrededor tocándole el hombro a John. Él rehusó el toque y siguió dando aire a Sherlock. Los socorristas optaron por apartar al doctor a la fuerza y seguir ellos, dejándole a un lado con una crisis de ansiedad.

—No, Sherlock, no, por favor —susurraba una y otra vez. Tal vez le escuchó, porque el moreno empezó a toser fuertemente echando agua por la boca. John apartó a todo el mundo a su paso y le abrazó con decisión para sorpresa del detective, que no sabía ni dónde estaba.

—¡No os da vergüenza! —exclamó el tipo que había caído encima— no os deberían dejar entrar.

—Quédate aquí —dijo el mayor a Sherlock, levantándose furioso. Su compañero no estaba para moverse.

—Vergüenza de qué —le encaró John— eres tú el que se ha tirado sin mirar.

—Si esto fuera otro país no os dejarían ni donar sangre.

—Yo he visto morir a personas por salvar a otras y tú no eres capaz ni de respetar a los demás. Tú sí que eres una vergüenza para la humanidad.

—Vete con tu novio y le comes... —la paciencia de John se acabó y le dio un cabezazo en toda la frente con la adrenalina por las nubes. Lo siguiente fue la llegada de los guardias de seguridad.

...

La caldera parecía haberse arreglado sola, o planeaba asarlos más adelante cuando durmieran, todo era posible en esa casa.

De vuelta, con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo del sofá y una bolsa en la frente, tener los rizos de Sherlock en el regazo devolvía la calma al mayor. A John no le gustaba pelear con nadie, pero por él se enfrentaría incluso a sí mismo.

—Le diste un cabezazo.

—Sí, Sherlock, perdí los papeles, no estoy orgulloso. ¡Au!

—Sólo es un chichón, déjate la bolsa puesta. ¿Qué te dijo para que le rompieras la nariz de un cabezazo?

—Lo que no debía —musitó el doctor.

—Voy a tener que cuidar yo de ti —le dijo el detective mirándole desde su regazo.

—No te pases —contestó John cerrando los ojos por el dolor. Sherlock se movió para ponerse más cómodo.

_Lo haré igualmente_, apuntó en su mente.

...

—Sherlock, ¿por qué estás en mis piernas? —se le ocurrió preguntar después de un rato.

—¿Molesto?

—No.

—Entonces me quedo.

—Si te digo que sí, ¿te quitarás? —preguntó John sabiendo la respuesta.

—No —_exactamente ésa_, pensó con una sonrisa. Sherlock le incordiaba, le irritaba y le levantaba dolor de cabeza, pero nunca le molestaba.

-o-

N/A: *Algunos pasos de la RCP (Reanimación CardioPulmonar).

-o-

¡Hola a tod s! ¿Cómo les va?

Aquí les dejo otra historia para su entretenimiento :D

Porque juntos podemos cambiar la intolerancia del mundo.

¡Que pasen un lindo día!


End file.
